


31 Years

by Prompt_Master



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Injury, Iron Dad, May continue as angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Tony offers to bring Peter to any restaurant ever and where does he bring him?





	1. Chapter 1

Tony felt himself aging 30 years every time he stepped out the house, and 31 every time Peter was involved with his life. He leaned back against the uncomfortable metal chair he was in and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You know kid...I could have taken you to literally any restaurant you wanted. There's this nice one up in Niagra Falls Canada where you can see the whole-" 

"Mr Stark I don't even have a passport" Peter looked up from his food, the two of them were sitting at an outdoor table, holing paparazzi wouldn't find them. 

"I can fix that." Tony crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow "I mean really why'd you wanna come here and eat this slop?" One of his hands lifted in vague gesture towards the french fries being shoved into Peter's mouth. 

Peter took a moment to chew and swollow, smirking a bit "Hey c'mon McDonald's is like...life!" 

"It's the last place the public would expect to find me I'll give you that" 

Peter laughed, nearly choking on his food in the process. He nudged a burger closer to Tony as he coughed and patted his chest, "Mr. Stark you can't fool me, I know you love these burgers, everyone in America besides vegans and soccer mom's do" 

Tony sighed by complied and began to unwrap the burger. Every now and then he did have a mentally bad day where he could only really eat whatever junk food was brought to him by a friend. And he did crave these burgers every now and then.  
Damn addictives. "Geez kid, I see why all the baddies who fight you get so annoyed." 

Peter continued to laugh, barely able to drink his soda without it shooting up his nose. It was nice to see the kid so upbeat and excited again, he could barely keep still. After the situation at homecoming he had fallen into a bit of a mental slump, he even admitted to having nightmares about something he didn't want to share. Tony took a bite of his burger, "You know as heroes we should be doing push ups not eating junk food"

"Gosh Mr. Stark if being a hero means no more junk food I might have to turn in my suit" 

"Oh harr harr Peter, very funny. Just eat your processed meat." 

He watched Peter wave his food around as he talked with vivid excitement. Every now and then he realized he was talking with his mouth full, get embarassed, and swallow with a weak apology before continuing, "Ok so this year I joined robotics and there's this pretty cool solo competition we're gonna be doing and I thought maybe you could help me with mine? I know, I know, we, you especially, are way above school completions but it'll be fun! If you have the time of course."

"Pete. Hey, breath. That's sort of important."

Peter laughed, scratching the back of his head and staring down at the table, "Sorry I'm just excited" He frowned when a tingle ran over his neck, the hairs standing up on their ends. He was still trying to get use to this sense, but he knew danger was coming. He looked left and right around the area, for any sign of crime or havoc. 

"Oh trust me I noticed- wait what's wrong?" Tony noticed the distressed expression on the kids face and lowered his shades, looking behind him where Peter's eyes were focused.

The danger didn't feel close, it wouldn't hit them from this distance, but Peter stood up and grabbed his backpack. Tony turned back to the kid, fully aware the suit was tucked away inside. Peter had a responsibility to protect and dammit he was gonna do it. 

"Hold on there kiddo, I'll come with-" 

An explosion ripped from behind tall office buildings, green smoke and the sounds of screams rose high above them all. Peter bit his lip and swallowed down the chill down his spine, but was insanely grateful no buildings came down. 

"Looks like Mysterio's..." 

Tony raised an eyebrow, "The fishbowl guy?" 

Peter nodded, slinging the backpack over his shoulder and looking down at Tony who was still sitting with a determined and begging look in his eye, "Mr. Stark please let me do this one by myself, I can totally handle Mysterio I swear!" 

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, looking more stressed now than he does in meetings, "Peter listen your aunt already hates me enough as it is-" 

"Oh come on...she doesn't hate you! You guys are just like...divorced parents." 

"...So she hates me." 

Peter glanced back at the clearing smoke and listened to Mysterio's loud rambles and laughs, he could tell even from this distance everyone over there was hallucinating like crazy, "Please Mr. Stark? I'll never be ready to be am avenger if you won't even let me prove myself" 

Tony sighed again, already canceling his suit arrival without Peter knowing, he trusted Peter. He really did. The kid was hopeful, strong, smart, and Tony knew all too well what he was capable of. "...Fine. But we're not telling your aunt and if anything happens to you I'm stepping in right away."

Peter's face lit up instantly, wide smile pushing up his cheeks. He was already running off to go change behind some alley somewhere, "I won't let you down!" 

And Tony was positive he wouldn't, so he cupped his mouth and yelled after him "Knock em dead kid!" 

The nice thing about being such a father figure in Peter's life was seeing how in his element he was as Spider-Man. Tony couldn't hold down the proud smile, watching the kid swing over buildings and yelling stupid way too planned out quips. He took his eyes off him only a moment to set up a reminder about that robotics competition Peter was rambling to him about, he seriously wanted to be a good mentor even if he barely had the time. Besides, it'd probably be fun seeing all the kids completely shocked at how amazing Peter's stark tech robot is gonna be. He glanced up to see Peter back flipping off a building, Mysterio following close behind. Tony took a deep breath to calm the worry deep in his stomach, cuz as much as he trusted him, that kid seriously made him age 31 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little chapter.

Scratch that. 31 years? Bullshit, Peter fucking Parker aged Tony so bad it sent him straight to the grave. 

Don't get him wrong. He trusts the kid. He really does. How can he not? Peter is smart, kind, and agile as all hell. Seriously if the Spider-Man thing doesn't work out for him Peter could become a circus acrobat. Point is: after everything Peter has shown him, Tony absolutely trusts him.

But when he looks up at the New York sky and sees him web bombing villains from stories up all he can think is: he's just a kid. 

Seriously he's just a kid! Peter has managed to do such much more than people three times his age! But the second he wipes out? He wipes out. 

So Tony obviously tried to take the edge off because no he's not attached to the kid. He just wanted to be a father figure and mentor him through his superhero and nornal life is that so wrong? When Peter left Tony behind at a McDonald's to go play tag with Mysterio, he decided to take the edge off by looking up that robotics competition the kid mentioned. As he scrolled through the rules he had to keep reminding himself that FRIDAY would tell him if Peter got hurt. He had to tell himself to not look back.

If Tony looked back it meant he didn't trust Peter. 

He heard a loud smash from behind him, it reminded him of when Hulk threw him right into a building. He took a deep breath and held it for 5 seconds. When FRIDAY didn't alert him of anything he released it. 

He repeated this process a while, and right as he was about to leave for a meeting he got a phone call from Peter hinself, sent directly from Karen. It sent a chill down his spine, he dropped a frenchfry and sat up straight. He always made the calls, not the other way around. 

He answered instantly, "Jumpsuit, hey, what's going on?" 

"Ah-uhm! Hey Mr Stark so-" Peter continued to get interrupted by the fight. A particularly painful sounding grunt came from Peter, "shit" 

"Woah rolling out the S word huh? What's going on?" For Peter to actually call him for help this once? Tony was already sending his suit his location. 

"Something's wrong Mr Stark- I don't know just- my spider sense isn't working." 

"You're spider sense?" Ah, isn't that the gut feeling he relies on? Wait. Relies on? 

"Are you hurt?" 

"No-" Another grunt came from Peter, "nevermind"

"Nevermind? What could have happened in such a short span of time?" FRIDAY was already pulling up the vitals. A wound right in his arm. Looked like a- 

"The gas, it's easing people into his hypnosis and illusions. Sadly there also happens to be a police station near by." 

Tony jumped into his suit, cringing as more and more wounds scattered ocer Peter's scan. Effortlessly killing the poor kid, relentless attacks on his legs, bruises on his chest, bullets shot in random areas. So random Tony felt one could be fatal at any moment. 

"Peter what the hell is going on out there?" The suit took off, having a hard time seeing Peter through the thick green gas, "FRIDAY, switch to heat scan." 

"I'm-" a particularly nasty mark covered Peter's chest, he coughed and groaned, "there's too many I can't" 

"Kid fight back don't just sit there" he locked into to Peter's heat signature, whuch ran colder than most people. Several people were holding him down, besting him over and over as Mysterio stood over them and laughed. That fucking laugh was really getting on Tony's nerves. 

"Why aren't you fighting back you can take these people down with your eyebrow" 

"I'll-...M-Mr Stark I'll hurt them-" of course. Damn kid and his heart of gold. 

FRIDAY wasn't helping his increasing blood pressure either. She kept listing injury after injury. Concussion, cracked ribs, internal bleeding, mild loss of blood, multiple gun shot wounds, nearly full body bruising. They were about to find out just how good Peter's healing was. 

He landed down on the ground near the ground beating Peter, without hesitation he switched his gun to stun. 

A weak groan called his attention. "Don't hurt them they...they don't know." 

"I won't kid, relax. Believe it or not I'm a hero too." He shot down the assaulters pinning down Peter and ran ocer to hold a protective stance in front of him. Briefly he glanced back, grateful for his helmet. But now he wondered how Peter was doing after breathing in so much of this goop, he forgot to tell the kid about his in mask ventilator. Mysterio was in the middle of one of his speeches. He tried to ignore it, he really did. He even took notice of the way Peter's face was pale and sweaty with a trail of blood running down his face. His eyes were staring at him but had no focus- in fact they were starting to roll to the back of his head-

"And once Spider-Man is dead-!" 

The last thing Peter saw before he blacked out was Iron Man himself knocking Mysterio so hard against the head his helmet cracked.


End file.
